


【哥红】三单章（上）：纯白

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 家道中落卷土归来呈哥×微斯德哥尔摩毛毛，R18，半肉半剧情。提要：呈哥关着毛毛关了大半年。后期会有调教情节出现。





	【哥红】三单章（上）：纯白

**Author's Note:**

> 家道中落卷土归来呈哥×微斯德哥尔摩毛毛，R18，半肉半剧情。  
提要：呈哥关着毛毛关了大半年。后期会有调教情节出现。

正文

纯白的墙体，腻子粉铺平，四四方方的房间，独置一张床，一面镜子。

这里很空。

夜晚疲倦入眠时，青年总觉得，高高的天花板像是将倾的天幕，密不透风的环境黑漆漆地包裹住他的身体，某双眼睛藏于顶上，一眨不眨，窥视着他的生活，主导着他的一切，比神明更具侵略性。

他很容易困顿，宽阔的床铺是他唯一的活动空间。如果要对自己的身体状况做个比喻，他觉得自己像只黏糊糊软绵绵的蜗牛，缓慢、迟钝，日复一日起始于凌乱破碎的回忆，在反复的思考中收回触角，缩回壳内，永远看不到真相的尽头。

他只有一个问题：为什么要一直呆在这里？

每每此时，头痛欲裂，似乎有什么奇异的东西在拼命碾压神经末梢，不断地撕扯他的理智。直到电子门锁响起，后背湿淋淋已全是汗水，浅珊瑚红发蓬乱掩面，青年一脸茫然地看向门口，那个人走进来，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，嘴里喃喃一句话。他说：“这里才是你的一切，你属于这里。”

“我？”青年躺在他怀里，眼神纯净，空无一物，恍若被抽干灵魂的行尸走肉。

“我？吗？”他垂下头颅，指着自己又问了一遍。

黑发男人不再回话，捏着他白皙得近乎透光的手，目光一暗，如潭水般冷彻幽深。

初秋的时候，男人同他发生了第一次关系，也是那次，青年知道了自己的名字——莫关山。

雪白的床单因为交叠的褶皱变得不再平整，莫关山腰身压得极低，胳膊撑在柔软的抱枕上，臀部跟着身后人的动作一耸一耸地被有规律地顶弄。他的身材相较之前更加瘦削，皮肤透着不健康的青灰色，一昂头，尖尖的下巴上悬着的汗珠便顺着细长的脖子往下滑，呼吸间胸前肋骨收张明显。

男人衣着尚且整齐，只是西装裤链开着，紫黑的性器前端微翘，似把弯刀，插得莫关山双腿发软，止不住地喘息抽泣。

他不做其它抚慰，捧着青年的胯骨，机械地挺动腰身，在湿软成沼泽地的后穴里进进出出，大开大合地操干。

莫关山一直偏着头，捂住嘴巴，口水泪水杂合在手心，泛滥着湿意热意。

“哈啊——！”随着一个猛力深顶，青年视线涣散，臀肉收紧，含着巨物的甬道逐渐收缩，稀薄的精水从顶端喷撒，淅淅沥沥尽数落在身下的软布中。

“莫关山！关山！”男人趴伏在他光滑的脊背上，单手环住那细腰，不等他高潮过去就沉下身子重重往里一送，并快速抽插。 汁水四溅的“噗嗤”声宛若最动听的乐章，让他一下子干红了眼，欲望攀高到顶峰，剩下的便是粗野至极堪比野兽的交合。翻来覆去被人奸了几次，莫关山哭得喉咙嘶哑，臀尖被两颗弹丸拍打得通红不已。

一场性事，汗水淋漓才算尽兴，直到末尾，男人咬着牙根舒爽长叹，激流一股接着一股喷射进最深处，将穴道塞得满满当当。

阴茎“啵”地一下从狭窄的蜜穴中抽出，男人裹住疲软的物件抖了抖，使其吐出浓稠的余下几滴精液。刚抬头，看见莫关山张着腿排出精水，一时半会儿难以合拢的场面，呼吸逐渐粗重，底下生龙活虎已是半勃状态，虬结青筋展露凶势，成为怒张的淫蛇。

男人下半身未离，覆着薄薄茧子的宽厚手掌从身侧探去，摸到莫关山微微鼓胀的小腹，打着旋亲昵接触。

“今晚再喂些给你，让你里里外外都是我的气味。”他声音低哑，眸子里情欲高涨，像是火山口蜿蜒流过的岩浆，浓烈炽热。

莫关山耳蜗里积了几滴泪，冰凉凉的惹人不喜，他还没缓过神，被高大的男人压在身下，光裸的身体泡在汗液精液的混合物中。

等眼神恢复清明，他想到刚才男人高潮时喊他名字的磁性声音，第一次带着些狠厉，第二次却变成了柔情与无奈。那一刻，他脑海里火光四溅，偶然闪回某些片段，但只几秒，却又消失得一干二净。

在男人起身要去洗澡时，莫关山爬到床沿，快速地拉过他的手腕，小心翼翼试探性问道，“你叫什么名字？”

那两瓣薄唇一开一合，默念了两个字，只是看着嘴型，应该得不出什么信息，但莫关山却是一个激灵，条件反射地甩开他的手，脑子空白，喉舌干涩，“贺呈——”

莫关山生了病，高烧几天，反反复复，就是不见好转。在床上昏沉了好久，许是本着方便照顾的缘故，贺呈让他从那空荡的小房间里搬了出来，从负一层到二楼卧室，许久未见外面的世界，莫关山竟然恍惚了好久，被倾洒在露台角落的耀眼阳光逼退。他缩在被子里，窗户被沉闷厚重的绒布完全封锁，昏暗的环境意外地让他安心。

门口“吱呀”一响，穿着休闲西服的医生推门进来，手里拎着医药箱。

“你好像不经常出去。”他轻轻掀开被子的一角，露出莫关山毛茸茸的脑袋。

愣了一下，莫关山回看他，半晌才应。

“是吗？”

“这几天，你都待在这，几乎不变。”

“哦啊...”青年坐了起来，手指揪着被单，“是吧，我不太出门。”

“李医生，贺呈呢？”他伸手接过男人递来的体温计，解开领口的纽扣，把它放到腋下，夹紧。

“他好像有事，打了个电话叫我过来帮忙照顾你，说傍晚回来。”轻俊阳光的医师笑了笑，拖张椅子，在他床边坐下。

“那，麻烦您了。”莫关山低头，眼里流淌过些什么。

独栋的洋楼，外边大门安排有四个保安还不放心，又叫了好友过来打着照顾的名义监视他，贺呈究竟在忧心些什么？怕他逃跑还是...怕人找到这来？抑或二者皆有？莫关山不明。

“怎么了？好像有心事。”

“我想了想确实很久没出去了，想下去随便走走。”他随口道。

“那我跟你下去。”李穆林眉头舒展，当他是开窍了。

“好。”

吃了两剂药，莫关山从衣柜里拿了件不合身的大衣，跟着李穆林出了宅门。

他生着病，脸上红扑扑的，看起来有些可爱。李穆林比他年纪大，心底有一颗大哥哥的心，就喜欢莫关山这乖巧的小孩模样，走走唠唠，已是自发地把他当做弟弟。

外边街道宽阔，清一色的豪华别墅、漂亮楼房，贺呈的房子比较靠后，四周邻居稀落，显得有些特殊。快到该处一个有名的花房时，李穆林让他在坐在长椅上休息，自己快步走去便利小店买两瓶水解解渴。

莫关山出了些汗，勤快走路使他感觉胸口缓释通畅了许多，但头脑还是发着懵。他靠着椅背，眼角不小心瞥到灌木后藏得不太严谨的某个黑衣身影，认出是刚刚门前看护的保镖。

他装作没看见，转过头欣赏周围的景色，等视线落到地上，却见一份沾了泥水的报纸安静地躺在那。莫关山有些好奇，便挪近了想看得仔细些，刚浏览标题几个字，他就瞳孔一震，心口莫名抽痛起来。

——莫氏集团董事长莫成河承认贿赂官员，盘查后细曝行业“黑名单”。

“莫，莫氏。”

那么巧吗？他心想，止不住地往下看完了整篇文字。

——自莫成河独子经历绑架离奇失踪后，莫家接二连三惹上祸事，连遭重创，莫氏集团股票一度跌停，沦为如今人人唾弃的黑心企业。

在“离奇失踪”四个字停留了许久，莫关山脸色僵硬，神情前所未有的难看。

“关山。”李穆林走来，疑惑地看着他惨白的脸。

“是不是不舒服？”以为是身体的问题，年轻医生当即俯下身子摸了摸他的额头。

“没...没事，我们回去吧，我就是困了。”勉强露出一抹微笑，莫关山将他的手拿下，起身自顾自地拉着他走。等到了家门口，心神不宁的他被温柔提醒，才尴尬松开。

到了凌晨一点多，在外头不知忙碌什么的贺呈才返回家中休息。他轻手轻脚上楼，打开门，莫关山依旧是那个蜷缩的姿势，怀里抱着枕头，睡得香甜。

他喝了些酒，身体里燃着一把干柴无处宣泄。脱了衣裤鞋袜，在不吵醒人的情况下，男人侧躺在青年身旁，捻揉他娇嫩的唇瓣，自觉不满，歪着脑袋舌头缓慢探出顶开那微张的唇，吸着他嘴里的软肉，一寸一寸搜刮甘甜的蜜液。

“关山。”

迷蒙间，莫关山感到浑身燥热，脸颊之上热气更为明显。他睁开眼，便被吓得瞬间清醒。

他嘴巴被撑大到极致，舌头被挤压得无处安放，男人跪在他旁边，硕大的茎体正缓缓插入，难以抵抗。十足的压迫感不只是从眼前的阴茎传来，更多地还是出自于贺呈身上，莫关山怎么也想不到，男人在他睡梦之时，不动声色地将东西插进他嘴里，让他做飞机杯。

呜咽着，莫关山伸手想要阻止，脑袋抬起往后退，贺呈发现他醒了，更不想放过，三两下制住他挥舞的双手，又抱着他的脖子，将他按向自己毛发旺盛的胯间。

“嗯啊，好爽。”贺呈舒服得直抽气，眼里的邪性狼性喷薄而出。

“再深一点，宝贝再含深一点。”

莫关山腮帮子无比酸痛，口水从嘴角溢出，完全无法控制。男人一边温言温语地哄着他，一边畅快地在他嘴里浅浅抽动。莫关山还是有点烧，嘴巴比平时更软更热，像是暖乎乎的糖浆一层一层包裹住他的阳物，黏糊却又温暖舒服。

“真棒，小舌滑来滑去的，真会舔。”贺呈闭上眼，一只手抚摸莫关山的鬓角，动作温柔得不像话。

莫关山被他夸得耳根通红，内裤里藏着的粉嫩性器铃口冒着水，高高翘起。不知为什么，他突然想把贺呈伺候得射在他嘴里，那浓稠的乳白色的液体一滴不剩地全部灌进他的嘴巴，腥膻味微浓，但他也能像美食一样吞咽下去。

被自己的设想刺激，他不由卖力起来，着魔般的，伸手握住贺呈阴茎的根部，像小猫似地来回舔弄，直到它湿漉漉全是水渍，红艳透亮。

“嘴巴麻了。”莫关山脸颊蹭着那根东西，眉眼里沾染着些许妩媚色气。

男人几乎是毫不犹豫地把东西抽了出来，低下头捧着他的后脑勺热烈地舌吻。他抓着莫关山的手与自己的手叠在阳根上，富有技巧性地撸动。本就已经准备到达了顶峰，只弄了十几下，那浓精溅撒出来，烫得莫关山手指颤抖，自己的玉茎竟然不用触碰，也瞬间泄了出来。

“要洗澡吗？”贺呈在他嘴角的位置啄吻了几下，莫关山已是没有了任何力气，摇摇头先是拒绝了，过了一会儿才补充道，“你先去，我等下再洗。”

“那好。”说完，又胡乱把人摸了十几分钟，男人才心满意足下了床。

等人走后，莫关山把滑到腰部的被子盖好，胸口起伏着，呼吸急促。他看着明亮的浴室灯光照射得墙体，过了一会儿才低声慨叹。

——是因为什么变成这样子的？我们莫家谁也逃不掉责任吧？

无法知晓贺呈现下的想法，莫关山微阖双眼，陷入了过往的回忆。


End file.
